The Gallifreyan Relic
by Sargent 6111
Summary: Amy and Rory Pond recieve a letter from The Doctor calling him to a location with the initials: L.S but tells them very little. The Ponds end up in an adventure with two huge armies, a secret organisation and a long lost relic from the Time Lord's planet.
1. Chapter 1

Amy sat on her garden in Leadworth on a warm sunny evening. She lay back in her garden chair and closed her eyes, almost instantly she began to dream about her imaginary childhood friend. She began to remember her adventures on Starship UK, in the London Blitz 1945, the vampires in Venice with Rory, the drilling site in 2020 and at Stonehenge in Roman times. Amy stopped; she began to wonder about the complexity of time. How Rory was sucked into a crack in time and then removed from it completely. When Rory was erased from time, how could someone make a nestene duplicate of him? Amy sighed, the doctor probably had no idea how did she expect to know anything? Amy lay back in her chair and continued to reflect. This time on the aliens she has faced with The Doctor. Prisoner Zero, Daleks, Silurians, Weeping Angels, Vampires in Venice and Cybermen. Briefly, she became amazed at the amount of life she had encountered, and this was only before her marriage!

"Before or after our marriage?"

"Shut up Rory," Amy opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"You're still not ready to settle then?" Rory asked.

"No way," she replied as though it was obvious.

Rory smiled, he realised he missed the adventure just as much as Amy.

"Do you think he's coming back then?"

"Yeh, of course."

"Why"

"He's The Doctor he always comes back."

Rory sat down and reached into his pocket, "This came in the post." Rory brought out a letter in a dark blue envelope and placed it on the table. It was covered in about ten different stamps from ten different countries and on the front in white typed writing was written: Mr & Mrs Pond. Amy opened the letter, pulled it out and she began to read it aloud to her husband. "Dear Ponds," it said, "The time has come to stop running. The super-parasites know I'm alive and once again pose a threat. Meet me."

Rory was puzzled, "where do we meet him?" he asked.

Amy turned over the piece of paper and on the back was written: "S.L"

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

Rory paused to think, "Where has The Doctor been that has the initials S.L?"

Suddenly Amy jumped to her feet, knocked over her chair and ran inside the house. Meanwhile Rory stood in the garden incredibly baffled. He heard footsteps as his wife ran up the stairs, he heard a slam as she slammed the door open and he saw items of clothing fly out of the window and land by his feet.

"Oh Amy," he sighed, "What would I do without you?"

Rory picked up as many clothes as could and followed Amy inside.

He entered the bedroom and found Amy rummaging through draws and wardrobes for clothes. Certain clothes Amy would place in the large red backpack she took to Utah that she had placed on her bed, other clothes she would discard on the floor or even throw out the window.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

Amy stopped packing and picked up the letter, "Read the bottom," she said.

Rory looked at letter, "L.S," he read, "what does that mean?"

"The Doctor wrote this message, right?"

"Right,"

"And The Doctor has enemies, right?"

"Right,"

"So The Doctor coded the message just enough so he didn't give anything away, right?"

"Right,"

"With me?"

"No."

Amy gave a sigh and instead of replying, she walked over with her husband and whispered to words in his ear, the name of the location. Suddenly Rory's eyes grew wide and he sprang into action. He pulled out his black backpack from under his bed and began to stuff clothes into it as fast as he possibly could. Soon the huge pile on the floor was reduced to nothing and when their bags were full, Amy and Rory zipped their bags closed and ran outside to the car. They crammed them into the back of Rory's mini cooper, sat down and they drove away as fast as possible.

"I can't believe he is making us go back!" Rory shouted above the roar of the engine.

"The Doctor would only send us back if he had a very good reason."

The Pond's house fell silent and the street grew dark. All that was heard was the faint noise of grasshoppers from the nearby field. The only light came from the dimly lit, lampposts that flickered on and off. Out of nowhere came tall, dark and anonymous creatures, none of their footsteps made any noise as they passed the homes of unsuspecting families with no idea of what was happening outside. They stalked out of alleyways and around from dark corners and surrounded the Pond's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, No! NO!" The Doctor pulled another lever on the TARDIS console that he hoped would stabilise the TARDIS. Instead, the effect was the complete opposite and The Doctor was flung into the air. The TARDIS finally steadied and a few summersaults later, the time lord landed in the gooey-black liquid under the console.

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically, "my bow-tie is ruined."

The Doctor staggered to his feet and dripping in fluid, he began to climb the staircase back to the TARDIS console.

After about a dozen attempts of climbing the stairs and falling back down because of the fluid on his shoes, The Doctor reached the top. He picked up the phone, dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Amy! It's me, well a recording of me because you're not actually there…." he paused to think. "However, that's a good thing because it means you good my letter. Now I just wanted to say I might be slightly late as the TARDIS is being very silly. _Hick! _Oh and I swallowed a large quantity of Black-Gloopy TARDIS stuff from under the console and I…. _Hick …_got…you get the idea. Bye!"

After an hour of The Doctor's time, the TARDIS materialised in the Sahara Desert. Opening the doors The Doctor exited the TARDIS and surveyed his surroundings. He had changed from his normal, silly and very wet clothing into a yellow explorer's shirt, shorts and hat with hiking boots, a pair of binoculars around his neck; he also had a large role of parchment in his right hand. He took a deep breath and smiled, his hick-ups were finally gone. The Doctor opened the parchment and looked down the page; there was a large map of the desert drawn on the parchment along with several inscriptions in gallifreyan. The Doctor then began to read the inscriptions aloud:

"Take 50 paces ahead," he read, so he did.

"Then walk 50 paces to your right," and without lowering his map he kept moving.

'Hmmm,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I should while I walk.'

He stopped, "Now climb the sand dune straight ahead and dig a hole to reach the treasure….Oh"

The Doctor lowered his map to find that there was a pit at least a mile wide and a mile deep had been dug in the exact spot The Doctor's map was indicating. Not only that but there large force of construction vehicles continuing the dig. Acting quickly, the time lord dropped to the floor to take cover behind the sand dune. He pulled out a small tape recorder, pressed a button and spoke into the microphone: "Note-to-self, adversary has reached location treasure before me. I must hurry to rendezvous with Ponds." The Doctor turned off his recorder, placed it back in his pocket, turned around and began to crawl back to the TARDIS. However, he found that a large pair of black armoured boots blocked his path. He looked up and saw a tall black figure looming over him. "Ahhh" he said as he attempted to smile innocently, "Now, this isn't what it looks like."

The Doctor watched as the lead figure stepped forward, raised a hand holding a gun and shot him.

"Huh? Where am I?"

The Doctor opened his eyes to find he had a splitting headache. It took time for the time lord's vision to clear, but as improved, The Doctor came to the realisation that he was in a Jail cell. The square cell was very basic; it had no bed, window or light. The light coming in entered from the corridor through the gaps between the very thick metal bars making up one of the walls while the other three walls were made from very thick reinforced concrete. The Doctor's exploration gear had been taken from him and he was now wearing an orange prisoner's overalls. The Doctor walked over to the huge bars and peered through, he saw that one of these tall, black, heavily armoured soldiers stood either side of his cell guarding it although the bright light meant he still couldn't get a clear view of his captors. Looking to the right, The Doctor saw three more of these soldiers approach, march up to his cell and stop. The Doctor stepped away from the bars and watched the lead figure approaching the cell door, unlocking and entering it. The tall figure blocked the bright light and allowed The Doctor to see the person clearly. The soldier's armour was completely black. He wore a heavily equipped utility belt around his waist with a large red laser pistol in the holster on his right. Below that, The Doctor saw long black drapes similar to those worn by the Spartans that The Doctor encountered in Ancient Greece. The soldier had long, black boots on his feet that reached to just below his knees. Finally, The Doctor noticed that the helmet was unnecessarily larger for the head of an ordinary humanoid and only one species that The Doctor knew that required such a large helmet. The soldier then raised his arms to his head and slowly removed his helmet. Underneath the enormous helmet was the huge head of a rhinoceros, the soldiers were Judoon.

"Mo, jo, crow, low, tow," said the Judoon.

The Doctor looked at him puzzled, "What?" he asked.

The Judoon scowled at him, "I seem to remember you were fluent in our language last time we met, Doctor."

"I'm rusty," answered The Doctor, "but I never forget a face, Commander Drax."

The Judoon commander stepped back in amazement; even the Judoon believed they were all indistinguishable.

"Who are you working for this time?" The doctor asked, "The shadow proclamation isn't the kind to conduct archaeological digs that require such heavily armed soldiers for security."

Commander Drax did not answer The Doctor's question, instead he asked his own.

"You aware that you have broken in to a dig of a top secret organisation which is breaking Protocol 426C of the shadow proclamation"

The Doctor nodded.

"You have disrupted the search for The Relic endangering the lives of our client; therefore you will stand trial for manslaughter."

The Doctor was puzzled, "I was lying behind a sand dune. How does that endanger anyone's lives?" he asked.

"We have our orders," replied the Commander and replacing his helmet, he walked out of the Doctor sat down on the hard concrete floor and tried to sleep. The Floor was cold and very uncomfortable but after hours of tossing and turning he fell asleep.

The Doctor was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of metal crashing to the floor. He crawled over to the bars and peered through the bars and across the dark hallwayto his right. Although his vision was blurry from tiredness The Doctor thought he saw a tall, thin man standing in the distance. The Doctor skwinted to try and see clearly but it was no use the man was too far away. Then footsteps from the other direction, The Doctor looked left, a Judoon patrol was approaching from the left . The time lord looked back to see what the man would do to avoid the Judoon but it was too late, he had already gone. With a puzzled mind The Doctor lay back down on the concrete and concentrated on the task at hand.

"The trial, that is when I will make my escape."


End file.
